The Fighter Princess in My Dream
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: This exactly happened right after our memorable first date… She was there, walked downstairs and wait for me to dance with her… just like my older brother and her adoptive sister. She was there… in my dream, where were so many things which I didn't understand…


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Sailor Moon © Toei Animation, 1992-1997. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Another crossover oneshot from me! ^^

Well, just like the previous oneshot, this fic is also a warming up oneshot for the next crossover which I'll prepare later, and if you see this fic carefully, you'll find some spoilers from the later fic that I mean.

Then, here we go!

Synopsis: This exactly happened right after our memorable first date… She was there, walked downstairs and wait for me to dance with her… just like my older brother and her adoptive sister. She was there… in my dream, where were so many things which I didn't understand…

* * *

**.**

**The Fighter Princess in My Dream**

**.**

* * *

"Big bro, where are you now?" I shouted as I walked over the Golden Kingdom's castle, looked for my older brother, "Our father wants to talk with you."

'_Huh, it becomes so hard every time I should search for him,' _I thought, _'But wait a minute! **Since when did I have an older brother?**'_

I sighed, "Anyway, I must find him now, or else dad will be angry and make a war."

I then continued to call my brother and walked, "Hey, the Great would-be king Endymion! Dad wants to talk! Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, when I walked to a fountain in the center of the kingdom's garden, I met someone there. Probably, she was a princess, because I saw her wore a beautiful pink long gown. I heard she said softly while she looked at the fountain, "Wow, what a wonderful garden! It looks more beautiful than the Silver Kingdom's garden on the moon. No wonder if Serenity likes to come here."

"Excuse me," I interrupted her and asked, "I think I never see you here. Are you the one from some people over there who live in another country? Or maybe… another planets?"

I couldn't help but asked, because she mentioned 'moon' in her previous self-statement – the one that she said softly.

"Well, yeah, not really," said her nervously, "I'm just a witch which born from a rose in the Silver Kingdom's garden, and I'm just looking for my adoptive sister here, as I'm afraid if my adoptive mother found out about her leaving our kingdom just to come here."

"Oh, okay," I said, "So, you're a witch?"

She nodded, "My name is Celine, and I'm also Queen Serenity's adoptive daughter. I also have a duty to save the moon from any danger around it, though, I feel a bit disappointed because I'm the only one witch who live there."

"Celine… what a beautiful name," I praised, "You said that you're the Silver Kingdom Queen's adoptive daughter… does it also mean that you're one of their princess, right?"

"Not really…" she sighed, "Their princess is just my adoptive sister. I'm just an adoptive daughter, and trust me, it's not as good as you think. Everyday, I must prepare myself to face any possible war that will happen there."

"At least, you still can be a warrior princess. The beautiful ones," I looked at her long red ruby hair which was tied into two spherical buns with two pigtails of hair that hang down from it, "I'm glad to see a beautiful girl like you."

"Thanks for your compliment," replied her, blushed, "Ah, I remember that you haven't mentioned your name until now."

"Oh… yeah, my name is Anthony, one of the Golden Kingdom's prince."

"Hey, so you're the prince of the Golden Kingdom? Does it mean that this is… the Golden Kingdom's flower garden?"

I nodded, "Don't you know about it?"

"I don't know. I just used my magic power to find my adoptive sister, and then it brought me here inside this garden," Celine shrugged, "I hope I can find her quickly, or else… my adoptive mother will be mad at her because she comes here, as… she forbid her to come here and make any contact to any people here."

"How about you? Does the Queen also forbid you like what she did to your… adoptive sister?"

"Well, she just wanted me to always accompany my adoptive sister and take care of her, so I think… she still allows me."

"Uh, speaking of the looking for thing… I also look for my older brother here, Prince Endymion," I then wasted no time to ask, "Do you see him?"

"No, I don't see anyone beside you," she shook of her head, "Then, how if we look for them together? Suddenly, I have a feeling that they are together now."

"Hmm, I think you can be right, Celine. Maybe they intentionally meet at each other," I said while we walked together, "You know? My brother becomes a daydreamer lately. It seems like, he's falling in love with someone else."

"Is the girl that he loves… Princess Serenity?" Celine guessed, "She also becomes a daydreamer since last week."

"Well, maybe…"

I stopped my words because we had already found two peoples that we looked for, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. They both were talking at each other before I and Celine found them there.

"Celine, what are you doing here? Does mom find out that I come here now?" asked the blonde princess. She had the same hair-do as Celine, and the differences between their hair just from the colors and the length – Serenity's hair was much longer than Celine's.

"No, but night will come soon, and I think you should go home now," replied Celine, "How if she really find out your habit."

"Uh, sorry," Serenity felt guilty, "I must have make you bother, as… mom commands you to take care of me. I'm so sorry, Celine."

"Don't mind, onee-chan."

"As for you, onii-chan, I think you also should go home now, because dad wants to talk with you about something important," I said.

And then, we decided to go home. The princesses – I assumed Celine as a princess – went home to the Silver Kingdom, while I and my older brother, Prince Endymion, went home to our castle, the Golden Kingdom's Castle.

At home, after Endymion talked with our father, I asked him about Princess Serenity and the reasons why she was in our flower garden with him several hours ago. He then said that they were falling in love.

"Are you crazy? Onii-chan, dad forbid us to make any contact with them, and so does their Queen. I know that you love her, but…"

"I think you also have a feeling with Celine," teased him, "Anthony, I'm just like you. I love Serenity, and you love Celine."

"Uh, well… I just feel that she's just like me. We both are just… some unimportant people for both of the kingdom," I said, sarcastically, "Maybe you're right that I start to love her, but you're wrong if you said that we had the same situation here, onii-chan. They won't ever mind if I decide to be with Celine, but they will absolutely mind if you decide to be with Serenity."

"Oh, come on, Anthony. I love Serenity so much, and… I think this is a good chance to unite both of the kingdoms. You know, I have a plan to merge our Golden Kingdom with their Silver Kingdom, and I'm so sure that this will be great if I can do it someday. Our life will be more peaceful than before, as both Earth and Moon are connected."

"Do you think that your plan will going smoothly? There's a rule which forbid the two kingdom to be connected."

"Don't you remember that the one who made that rule are both of the former Queen of the Silver Kingdom and the former King of the Golden Kingdom?" he insisted, "However, someday, when I become the King of our kingdom and Serenity becomes the Queen of her kingdom, she and I can change the rule."

"Whatever…" I sighed, "I just wonder, when will I meet Celine again?"

"I think it won't be too long," answered Endymion, "Serenity said to me that her kingdom would held a ball next week, and I think you can meet Celine there."

"Really? Oh man, that will be great," I said. I waited for the ball with enthusiasm.

**.O.**

_A week later, at the ball…_

Both I and Endymion wore a mask on our own face, made the other guests couldn't recognize us. We then walked to the hall where the ball was held.

Moments later, Serenity appeared from the stairs. Endymion then asked her to dance with him, while I still waited until Celine came later.

After waited for several minutes, I saw her walked downstairs with hesitation, probably wondered if she was really allowed to attend the ball, as she just the Queen's adoptive daughter.

I then walked to her and asked, "Need some prince to dance with you?"

She realized my voice, so she whispered, "Anthony, how do you… why do you ask me to dance with you? I'm not the Queen's real relative."

"So? Do you want to say that only Serenity who can get the love from everyone?"

"Uh, well… no, but…" she looked so nervous, "I'm just surprised."

I sighed, "Then, can I dance with you now?"

Her cheek blushed before she nodded slowly and replied, "You can dance with me, Anthony."

When we were dancing together, some strange thoughts suddenly occurred to me.

'_Eh? I think this is incredibly **wrong. Am I Anthony? Is she Celine?** But how can I…'_

These thoughts were gone from my head when some attacks came from the front door of the Silver Kingdom's Castle. Apparently, some of the Golden Kingdom's soldiers attacked this castle.

"Oh my. Why do they attack this place so suddenly?" I growled, "Are both of the kingdom really supposed to attack each other like this?"

I saw my brother and his girlfriend walked upstairs to the second floor, while the other people spread around, tried to escape from all of the attacks. I then hold both of Celine's hands and said, "Let's we go from here! We also can follow Endymion and Serenity to the second floor if you want."

"I won't ever go," replied her, "They need me to protect this kingdom. I should fight with those people who attack this castle."

"I'll fight them with you."

"No, you can't fight them with me, Anthony. They're the one from your kingdom."

"I don't care. They had already do something wrong, and it means that I should punish them, even though they're my kingdom's soldiers."

At last, Celine sighed, "Fine. You can fight them with me, but we have to split now, or else, they would think that I affect you to attack them."

"Don't worry, Celine," I hold the mask on my face, "I'll do your suggestion."

We then split and fought some of the attackers with our own sword, until we met again in front of the front door and something happened. Two of the soldiers stabbed me and Celine there, made my vision blurry…

**.O.**

When I yelled and sat up from my bed, I realized that all of them were just a nightmare.

'_How can I have a nightmare like that?' _I thought, _'How can I dream that I was Anthony and Doremi was Celine?'_

'_More importantly, who are Anthony and Celine? Are they our previous life? And how about the Silver and Golden's Kingdom? Are both of them existed? Or… have both of them ever existed.'_

'_I don't understand…'_

I then looked at the desk in my room, which there was a picture of me and Doremi.

Her performance wasn't exactly like Celine in my dream. Her hair buns didn't have any 'tails', and the size of the hair buns were a bit bigger.

Finally I sighed and said, "Maybe it's better if I sleep again…"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I used Kotake's POV for this fic, so all of things that happened in this fic were in his point of view.

Next time, I'll publish the main crossover about this, which will show the other characters from both of the fandom, so look forward to that fan fiction, okay?


End file.
